


To the Edge of Humanity

by taurusuk



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Cannibalism, M/M, Post-War, Suicide, Violence, battle of classes, i'll add tags as i go, inspired by many things, light gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurusuk/pseuds/taurusuk
Summary: "And in the end we'll see who's weak and who's strong. Who had determination and who fell apart. Who decided to stare at fate straight in the eye and demand freedom."
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Kanemoto Yoshinori, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Kanemoto Yoshinori/Hamada Asahi, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South.

Jeongwoo’s nasty curse of a cough is what has Hyunsuk jolting violently awake from his sleep. The latter mumbles curses under his breath at the sound of heavy footsteps against the creaky wood floor, pushing his ear as close to the sleeping bag material and the floor as he can. Jeongwoo thinks walking around will help stop his hacking quicker but it’s no use. Hyunsuk would try to tell him but he’d only get a simple “fuck off,” in response.

He decides that the time to sleep has passed after the sounds Jeongwoo makes continue to echo throughout the house; Hyunsuk is sure it’s bronchitis but not sure enough to the point where he can actually help. Encouraging the younger that he should continue to drink water almost became a routine back a few months ago, even going to the point where Hyunsuk would give up his water for the day just so Jeongwoo could have it.

But those times had passed. Materials were limited and sometimes he had to care for himself before he cared for others. That was something he wasn’t good at; being selfless. He tried to avoid the disappointed gazes Jeongwoo threw his way from time to time. He knows the younger boy will die one day. Because there’s no possible way they can get any help from anyone without being thrown back into confinement.

  
  


Hyunsuk passes the room where Asahi sits and pricks at his forearm with a broken off piece of metal wire that was once a part of a retainer; a pair of eyes boring into the abuse bleeding out onto his skin. He says he does it to see if he’s actually alive and not dreaming. Jeongwoo thinks he’s attention seeking, Yoshi disagrees. The latter’s countless attempts to get him to stop have never worked. Yoshi’s petrified that he’ll kill himself; he can’t lose anyone else after being separated from his little brother.

Hyunsuk feels bad. There’s nothing he can do about it except wrap up Asahi’s arm with bandages in his sleep without waking him up.

+

Jeongwoo has an attitude problem these days.

Junghwan has a habit of choking on his sobs throughout the night. He doesn’t sleep usually, and when he does it’s due to extreme exhaustion. One night Jeongwoo reached his limit. Pulling a pocket knife from his waistband and pressing it close to Junghwan’s neck, almost drawing blood. Jeongwoo didn’t say anything while he was doing it. He just stared at him like he wasn’t doing anything which made him even more scared. Hyunsuk is scared of him too. He’s not the same.

The only reason the youngest of the group is still here is because Hyunsuk heard his shrill scream for help. Junghwan laid in his arms that night. 

“You practically carry him around like a fuckin’ baby,” Jeongwoo spits the jab at Hyunsuk when the two walk into the kitchen at the same time the day after. Hyunsuk feels himself practically cringe at the statement but swallows a response. He can’t add anymore fire to the diversion between the two. Because that’s what leaders are supposed to do.

He is a baby though. Hyunsuk was an only child so he doesn’t know what it’s like to have a brother but Junghwan feels like his’. Thrown out into a world like this at fifteen was hard enough. He just needs someone he can lean on, they all do. Junghwan cries a lot though. Whenever he closes his eyes he sees his mom and refuses to shut them again. Insomnia wraps its arms around him as his cries begin to get quieter every night. Asahi can still hear him from the next room over.

Asahi doesn’t talk that much. Usually it’s only to Yoshi since the two are the closest in age. They only talk in Japanese so the others don’t understand them. On the days where they go on food runs they’ll talk about life. Things they wish they could do or could have if the world wasn’t like this. Simple things, like going to the beach or getting ice cream. Asahi’s favorite is Chocolate and Yoshi makes a mental note.

This morning though, Yoshi decided to go out by himself. He likes to gather sticks to keep track of time. Lining them all up rows then separating them into groups. He keeps it to himself; hiding the arguably small sticks under a floorboard in a spare room. God forbid Jeongwoo finds them and uses them as weapons. He can tell what each day was like just by what the stick looks like. Whether it was raining or uncomfortably hot. 

Today’s stick felt hollow. 

Yoshi realized he had traveled back too close to the city when he noticed smoke up in the air and ran back quickly

+

A post-war stricken society is what they lived in before the end came. Roads and buildings were completely destroyed, the ones that survived were left homeless with practically nowhere to go. Nearly almost two years ago the oligarchy turned everyday life into one dictated by ironclad army soldiers. Strict rules being implemented, brawny men in red roaming the streets at all periods. 

When the outbreak first began Hyunsuk was only a second year student working towards his degree in nursing. A difficult career path to go into yet it was his passion, and back then there was no greater joy than helping people. He was only walking down the hallway along with his classmates when he heard the sound of glass shattering. A woman further down had been banging her head against the glass window until it broke. Scattered screams bounced off the walls as people quickly fled the scene.

Hyunsuk remembers his classmate telling him to keep it moving, yet he took one last glance at the woman with the ghostly complexion now accompanied with blood . He also remembers the way she connected their eyes, her’s being wide and empty. That was the last time he attended school. A “virus” outbreak had officially begun. One that didn’t differentiate you on the outside but on the inside. One of his friends had described those who got it as mutants. You wouldn’t notice it at first until it completely takes over in their bloodstream and eventually affects their actions. Hyunsuk was terrified to say the least when he first found out. There wasn’t much information on how to avoid it or how to notice signs.

There had been an official statement from the oligarchy that everyone, excluding government workers, between the ages of 15 and 25 had to be put into containment centers while those over and under would be put down. It was nothing but cruel and inhumane to any sane person— images of crying adolescents occupied his thoughts during multiple sleepless nights.

Sadder for others than it was for Hyunsuk, people said goodbye to their families——most being painful to watch. He recalls Junghwan telling him the dreadful story of how he got separated from his parents in the beginning. That reason being why they’re so close. The older boy could relate to his pain because he’s been through it.

Hyunsuk was orphaned at an early age and never really truly knew his parents. Foster care wasn’t his favorite thing and when he was old enough to be out in the world by himself he felt free. But he didn’t have anybody to call his family really, or anyone at all.

What they were unaware of though was that all of this was in preparation for dreaded war. They were taught defense and safety mechanisms in case a bomb dropped on the state and it was invaded. Deep down, Hyunsuk remembers the woman and knows all of this shit they were in currently, traces back to her.

That was something he and Yoshi had in common. The taller man was smart and poised. Despite not going to proper school he knew much more about medicine than Hyunsuk did and that was something he was thankful for. It was hard enough trying to figure out how to help Jeongwoo and keeping Asahi from killing himself. Yoshi was there to help him.

+

In the beginning, they had lived in a cramped containment center just like everyone else did. How they got put together was fate in Hyunsuk’s opinion.

Jeongwoo was different back then, nicer. He was a polite boy who just wanted everyone to lighten up. He told them he didn’t have any family to call his own; being out of foster care for all of his life. He was indifferent about everything that was happening because he felt like he had no meaning anyway. They were alike in that way. Despite his backstory, Jeongwoo was happier back then. Hyunsuk misses that side of him.

Junghwan was freshly orphaned, suffering from trauma after watching his parents die right in front of him. He had been mute from the second he was thrown into their section. It was only during the sixth month of their containment when he finally said something. Yoshi and Asahi came together. Silent and to themselves. Yoshi was warm and welcoming, that was something that had never changed about him. Asahi was Asahi.

  
  
  


That’s how it began.

+

“Man, fuck this guy,” Jeongwoo hissed

“ _No_ , not fuck this guy. Jeongwoo,” Hyunsuk warned. It happened a month ago. A man in red had entered the center for the weekly check up and was using force. Maybe it was how the soldier shoved Junghwan onto the floor or how he lifted Asahi by his neck to check his body. Something had pushed him to the edge.

“ _You_ …” He jabbed a finger towards the man, “Think you can just come in here and throw us around like we’re garbage? We’re not garbage asshole.”

“ _Jeongwoo_.”

In a split second, a gun was placed right in the middle of Jeongwoo’s forehead. He smiled at the feeling. 

Hyunsuk realized that maybe he wanted to die.

“What was that?” The soldier smiled back at him. A set of rotten teeth displayed as he looked down at the challenger.

“Shoot me. You won’t do it.”

“ _Jeongwoo_ ,” Hyunsuk started again but got cut off. He couldn’t have his friend getting killed though. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

“Oh? You think I won’t?”

The soldier naturally loaded his gun against Jeongwoo’s forehead, the smile never wiping from his tanned face. Truth is they didn’t care how old you were, if you died you were doing them a favor that’s just how it was.

When Jeongwoo felt like the time was right with a swift kick to the older man’s stomach he was able to grab the gun from him and quickly shoot him. Jeongwoo didn’t flinch when he shot him two more times to make sure he was dead either. Quickly sticking the gun in the waistband of his pants and motioning the other boys to follow him, they ran as fast as they could.

+

No one cares about Jeongwoo anymore. Or at least that’s how it feels. They can try to lie all they want but deep down everyone knows the hidden truth. He’s turned mean and selfish. And ever since he got the horrible cough he doesn’t contribute anything to the group except for negativity.

“Oh _boo-fuckin’-hoo_ , is crying all you know how to do?” Jeongwoo hacks out a painful cough in Junghwan’s face. He seemed to stop caring about not spreading germs; the world was probably gonna end any day now and he knew it. The younger boy’s bloodshot eyes stared blankly off into space. 

“Really? Answer me idiot. And look at me when I’m talking to you, fuck.” 

Hyunsuk stops walking and looks over his shoulder to see what’s happening. The sun was burning his skin, cracked and red flesh stretched up his arms and legs. He somewhat wished they wouldn’t do this right now. It was nothing but dangerous for them to be out in the open like this. With guards roaming every street at every second there was no way they could easily maneuver their way through the city. But here Jeongwoo was: being loud and coughing his guts out, as usual.

Junghwan lets out a yelp and Hyunsuk feels himself jump slightly.

Junghwan held his cheek in one hand and crouched down on the ground, except he wasn’t crying this time. His facial expression stayed the same as it was. Jeongwoo coughed obnoxiously while shaking his hand around, “I told you to answer me.” 

Asahi watched the situation skeptically from the tree he was leaning on. It was almost as if he was interested to see how far this would go. How much time it would take for everyone to fall apart. His tired eyes moved to Hyunsuk’s statue-like figure. He wasn’t good at confrontation, it was easy to tell.

Jeongwoo wasn’t done. He bent down and wrapped his skinny fingers around Junghwan’s neck, a maniacal smile stretching across his face. They were ice cold and Jungwhan hated the way they felt on his skin. He was sick. It was easy to tell that Jeongwoo had grown to like the feeling of power. The fact that he could so easily intimidate someone as pathetic as Junghwan lit a fire under him. Of course it wasn’t the best way to go about things but it’s not like he actually cared that much. Junghwan just misses when he threatened him without a smile on his face. He’s crazy and he knows it.

“Next time, it won’t just be a slap.” He croaked out the words before removing his hand and walking forward; not forgetting to have a coughing fit on the way. Junghwan didn’t move from his position on the ground when Junghwan walked over to him, resting his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. 

“Come on, let’s get moving. Junghwan _please_.”

Jungwhan wanted to shove his hand off of his shoulder; maybe even yell in his face for making no attempt to help him. He was tired of feeling vulnerable and being pushed around but what could he do? These people were all he had if he didn’t want to die. He likes to think Asahi and Yoshi are there for him too. The two boys walked side by side as they journeyed along the back roads of the dull city. A comfortable silence between them. 

+

“Don’t fuckin’ talk to me like that, do you hear me?” The eldest’s hand gripped the sides of Jeongwoo’s jaw. He had never been like this before. He thought he could never be like this.

Jeongwoo shoved Hyunsuk’s hand away, “I’m sick of your stupid little attitude. Jeongwoo we will _die_ if you don’t get it together.” Hyunsuk’s tone is pleading. 

Yoshi leaned against the wall, watching the situation in disappointment.

Jeongwoo scoffs, “If I don’t get it together huh. We have that suicidal freak and the crybaby with us but it’s _me_ who’s holding us back. It’s _me_ who needs to get it together.” Jeongwoo coughs hard into his arm. Hyunsuk comes back immediately, “Stop saying that Junghwan is fifteen—”

“Hyung so am I.”

Jeongwoo’s face scrunches up, red with tears brimming at his eyes. He didn’t think it would take him nearly shouting at the top of his lungs to get Hyunsuk to realize that he was a kid too. That Junghwan and him weren’t so different. Hyunsuk feels frozen in his position despite his body feeling like it’s been set on fire. He didn’t say anything else, he couldn’t.

Jeongwoo is pushing past him and locking himself in the bathroom before he would have the chance anyway. 

  
  



	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North East.

The wind blows east.

Jihoon feels his head pounding as he runs. Each step, every movement is painful but he keeps going, running as fast as he can.

“Don’t overdo it,” Mashiho watches him from afar. Putting his weight against the wall, curious eyes roaming over the older’s body. Jihoon wasn’t there with him mentally. His eyes were shut tight; as if the only thing that was important to him was running. Mashiho lets him be, only giving him one last glance before leaving the room. It isn’t until thirty minutes later that Jihoon stops the treadmill and opens his eyes, panting hard.. 

His hair is wet against his forehead. Jihoon has this tendency to replay the same scenario in his head. He’s taking a quiet walk along the beach (the ocean has always been his favorite place) and suddenly a person is chasing him--one that’s been infected. In his day dream he’s never fast enough to escape them and ends up dead. Jihoon doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t like to admit that it’s something he’s been suffering from for the past few months. 

+

  
  


The day Jihoon encountered the first of the outbreak had started off wrong to put it simple. He woke up late; already missing 30 minutes of his 8 A.M. class that was across campus. He’s a structured person. Raw determination and drive landing him a full ride to one of the top universities in the country. He doesn’t like when things are out of order or messy, just the slightest thing out of routine is bound to set him off. He’s put together but contradictorily hot headed quite the opposite of most of his friends.

He didn’t hear his alarm. Or the five back up ones he had just in case and it’s when he’s sprinting across campus that he realizes he’s missed more than half of the class. His friend Junkyu’s slacker voice in the back of his head goes _fuck it_ and he heads to the nearby cafe instead. 

It’s the one he Junkyu and Mashiho always go to together when they’re bored and feel like escaping their mess of an apartment. He orders his favorite green tea and takes a spot by the window. It’s a nice day outside despite the calamity that is soon to be brought upon it. The window being frosted over with ice, cold enough to draw a smiley face on the glass like children do. Jiihoon was fond of winter.

But he accidentally spills his tea all over himself and that’s when he starts feeling shitty again. A pretty girl nearby laughs quietly and Jihoon feels his face get hot. It’s not long until he’s rushing out of the cafe and heading back out into the cold, mumbling curses under his breath. He’s just thankful he put on a shirt he didn’t care about this morning. On the way out someone bumps into him but doesn’t acknowledge the apology he sends their way—only walking into the cafe without a word. Jihoon shrugs, not thinking much of it. 

+

“That girl probably thinks you’re a loser.”

Junkyu is laughing hard after Jihoon summarizes his bad morning for his friends. They’re all sitting on Jihoon’s twin sized bed despite it not being big enough to fit the three of them. Jihoon sits against his headboard while Mashiho drapes his legs over Junkyu and puts his head in Jihoon’s lap. He was small enough to do that so neither of them ever really minded.

“I can’t believe you missed your class, that’s so unlike you.” Mashiho looks up at Jihoon, fringe almost covering his eyes. Jihoon runs a hand through his younger friend’s dark hair, “Me too.”

Mashiho and Jihoon had been friends since pretty much the beginning of time—the two of them being connected at the hip since pre-school. With Mashiho it was easy. They went everywhere together, where you saw Jihoon you’d see Mashiho not far away. Both of them came from well off families, Mashiho was born into it, Jihoon was adopted. Wealth wasn’t something that Jihoon wanted to define him though. He was smart and determined to do well in life—something that differentiated him from the kids he grew up with. That was something the two had in common. Mashiho got into college on a soccer scholarship along with maintaining perfect grades. 

The two of them had just fit together like a perfect match. Junkyu came along once they got to middle school. His boyish demeanor surprisingly fitting along well with the two friends. He’s from old money with a businessman father. He’s charming and uses his pretty boy looks to his advantage when he’s able to. Unlike Mashiho and Jihoon, Junkyu didn’t mind getting extra help from his father. Jihoon recalls him saying “Who am I to say no to 50k?” a few days ago. Though that was Junkyu for you. At times Jihoon wishes he could have a carefree attitude like that but he knew that would get him nowhere in life. But it could probably work for Junkyu, at least he thinks so. 

“I don’t want to do anymore work today,” Junkyu sighs, kicking his feet out in a childish way. Jihoon hums, continuing to play with Mashiho’s hair. He doesn’t either but he knows he has to tonight. Mashiho closes his eyes. 

Jihoon’s obnoxious ringtone catches the three’s attention. He makes a face when he spots the sight of his father’s name on the screen. It was the middle of the day—it was odd for him to be calling at this time and frankly he wasn’t in the mood to speak to him. Jihoon goes against his wants and answers the call anyway.

“Hello?”

“Jihoon, I need you to listen to me carefully,” Jihoon feels his eyebrows scrunch together. His father hadn’t even bothered to greet him and he never does that. His voice sounds panicked and desperate. “There’s a car waiting by North Hall for you, Mashiho, and Junkyu. Don’t bother packing all your stuff, go there as quickly as you can.”

“Dad what’s going on?” Mashiho and Junkyu turn to look at Jihoon as the room falls silent. Suddenly they can hear students yelling outside, Jihoon moves the curtain aside and sees people running from the direction of the cafe. Jihoon’s mouth falls open slightly—he can feel Mashiho and Junkyu’s presence near him, peering out the window too. 

“Jihoon you have to go now.”

The line goes dead before he can question him any further. Jihoon tries to ignore the anxiety in the pit of his stomach and slides his phone in his back pocket. 

After giving his friends a rushed explanation of what his father told him they leave the apartment as quick as they can. Junkyu catches a girl walking up the stairs hurriedly, asking her what’s going on. Her eyes were bloodshot and wide, “There’s,” she pauses looking distracted,, “Something happened to two students in the cafe. They’re sick, something's really wrong.” Before they can question on she’s walking away and disappearing around the corner. 

“Well that was vague.” Junkyu looks as clueless as ever while Mashiho seems a bit frightened. Jihoon feels his head spinning. Conflicted with the thought of following his father’s orders and finding out what happened. When they get outside Jihoon spots a group of students crowded around something. 

_“Jesus.”_

_“What the fuck happened?”_

Stubborn enough, Jihoon jogs over to see what’s happening, pushing his way through the crowd. 

“Gross,” A girl beside him says while looking at the body before them. It’s a boy. Skin pale as ever and eyes stuck open. Jihoon wonders if he died like this. Vulnerable, helpless, and scared. What’s interesting is that there were no signs of abuse on this person’s body. He looked untouched, as if he had suddenly just dropped dead. Jihoon forces himself to keep moving. 

He feels relieved when they make it to the car. Like they’ve just escaped something before it got bad. As they drive down the road he spots a girl lying lifeless on the ground, a body hunched over her. Jihoon sits up in his seat to get a better view. It’s only for a second when he sees it and it’s only him that does. The person was _eating_ her. Hands covered in red, shoving a mouthful of what could only be left up to his imagination. Jihoon feels his stomach drop at the sight. Startled and bothered, he sits back in his seat without saying a word. 

  
+

Jihoon was lucky to say the least. Being from the Northeast part of the country (more specifically the upper class) had its perks. They had watched what was happening to other people on TV, seeing people being thrown into camps and hearing about their loved ones being put down. Jihoon was _really_ lucky.

Government workers were excluded and Jihoon’s father was a doctor from a medical team working directly under the government in case something terrible happens. Something like _this_. Mashiho’s mom was also a doctor—that playing a role in their closeness. And Junkyu’s dad provides classified stock for the certain officials.

So there the three friends were, sitting on a couch wondering what to do next. The car ride a few weeks ago had driven them to a top of the art estate camouflaged in the woods. The bottom floors had single bedrooms and every other necessity along with a few other things to help the time go by. The top floors were the lab part of the building. Scientists and doctors worked on the clock all day to figure out what was going on with people. Jihoon didn’t question what his father did.

They had met a few other boys that were the sons of people in power. There was Kim Doyoung who was nice enough. With youthful charms and an easy going personality, he was likable. Junkyu in particular finding him cute and treating him like a brother. Then there was Bang Yedam. Smart and quick witted. He and Jihoon clicked more as time went on, his mom was a doctor too. They had often talked about life before the outbreak--yedam was the valedictorian of his class, getting ready to attend an amazing university. He wanted to be a doctor like his mom, Jihoon couldn’t relate to that part of his story.

Haruto was a peculiar kind. Keeping to himself and isolating himself in his room most of the time. Jihoon thinks something may have happened to him but he doesn’t pry. Jaehyuk was the opposite, being outgoing and playful. He and Mashiho often played board games together. Mashiho mentioned being happy that someone was the same age as him.

“I’m hungry as shit but I don’t think I can stomach another peanut butter and jelly sandwich guys,” Junkyu groans out, putting his hands over his stomach. 

It’s two weeks since the university shut down. Jihoon feels rather shattered that he probably won’t be able to continue going to school a while. It’s not like life here was bad or anything he’s thankful he’s privileged enough to live better than most in these circumstances. But he misses the real world. Where people come from all walks of life and not the same social class. 

“Just eat one, if you die from starvation I’ll be bored and lonely,” Mashiho says to him. During the weekdays they were only allowed to have PB&Js. Jihoon’s father was weary of processed meals--thinking it could play a role in the virus. Jihoon thinks he’s full of shit. If that was the case he thought they should just be eating fruits and vegetables but he brushed it off. On Saturday and Sunday they got to have cooked meals though. Mashiho’s mom makes the food and Junkyu doesn’t hesitate to smother in hugs; saying something along the lines of _‘thank you for saving my life’_ every time. 

Leaving Junkyu and Mashiho to bicker back and forth, Jihoon decides he doesn’t feel like eating and heads to his room. Everyone has their own, not very big but he didn’t complain. The walls were white and there weren’t any windows (something Jihoon really hated) but at least he had a lock on his door. He kept a planner with him, crossing off the days in red ink as each went by. 

_Day 15_

Jihoon sighs to himself after he marks an X over the box. It was nearly impossible to predict when this could end. Maybe in a year? Maybe in 5? He has so many things he wants to do before turning 25 though. Jihoon puts his head in his hands, letting his eyes close for a moment. 

_“Godamnit,”_

Jihoon hears him from the next room over. He’s been rooming next to Haruto since he got here. The younger boy doesn’t talk much so he feels a little taken aback when he hears his voice. Curiosity gets the best of him and suddenly he’s walking out into the hallway. Haruto’s door is cracked open slightly. Jihoon doesn’t mean to seem like a creep peeking through the gap but he sure does feel like one. The tall boy’s back is facing him. He seems like he’s hunched over something but Jihoon could be overlooking bad posture. Hartuo sucks in air, kind of like the reaction you have when you get a shot. Jihoon realizes that he sounds like he’s in pain. He decides to take a leap of faith and knocks on the door. 

Haruto jumps at the sound, suddenly looking panicked. Jihoon only hears shuffling around until the tall boy is opening the door. Haruto cocks his head, “Yeah?” It comes out with a hint of confusion. Jihoon isn’t exactly the outgoing type--he keeps to himself mostly, only talking when talked to when it comes to people he doesn’t know. He’s talked to Haruto only once before the younger is wondering what he could possibly want. “Can I talk to you?”

Haruto stares back at him for a split second before nodding and moving aside to let Jihoon into his room. It’s quite neat, bed made perfectly, a pile of books on his desk straightened. Jihoon glances at the can of lysol sitting on his bedside table. 

“Are you okay? I heard you cursing you sound like you’re in pain.” Jihoon watches Haruto close the door, the younger boy goes to sit on his bed. It’s silent for a second, Jihoon can tell this isn’t a conversation he’s comfortable having. He almost feels bad for sort of ambushing him like this. 

“You don’t have to tell me, I was just curious that’s all.” 

Haruto gestures for him to come closer and Jihoon sits on the bed beside him, “If I tell you something will you promise to not tell anyone else? Like you can’t tell your friends especially the loud one.” Jihoon nearly bursts out laughing at the suggestion towards Jihoon but he nods. He even holds out his pinky to let Haruto know that he’s serious. The younger boy smiles slightly when he sees the childish gesture, interlocking their pinkies together. Jihoon hadn’t seen him look happy before. 

Suddenly Haruto is reaching down to pull up one leg of the sweatpants he’s wearing, stopping when his entire calve is exposed. Jihoon looks down, confused. “I was bitten by one of _them_ ,” Haruto says slowly revealing a bruise on his calve, it doesn’t look like it’s been healed entirely yet. It’s tinted a gross blueish green color and Jihoon feels his stomach churn just looking at it.

“It was a few days before my mom brought me here, when I was walking home from school,” He has Jihoon’s full attention now. 

“This girl who lived next door to me was walking nearby and suddenly she just stopped, I didn't think much of it but next thing I know she was running towards me with full force and knocking me down,” The expression on his face was pained as he recalls the memory. “It seemed impossible how quickly she was able to break through the skin with her teeth- Jihoon something is not _right_ about those things.” 

“How were you able to get away?” 

  
“I used to carry a taser with me,” Haruto says sheepishly. Jihoon laughs slightly. “I ran as fast as I could- _fuck_ it hurt so bad since she nearly ate my leg but I kept running, I've never been more scared in my entire life.” Jihoon places a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. It’s not something he was that good at but Haruto was young and he feels especially bad. “You want to know the weirdest part?”

”She didn’t look any different than us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> here’s my cc


End file.
